It Had To Be You
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Love is Love. But not between a teacher and his student. Read about the forbidden love of Mr. Anderson and Kurt. Fill for GKM-warnings for mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Heaven. heaven is a nice place, _thinks Blaine. Not because there are angels and some guy people call 'God' and everything is fluffy and shiny and perfect there but because the heaven holds the most beautiful colors a human could ever imagine. Blaine never thought before that blue could be his favourite color but it didn't even summ it up. He began to love all colors that heaven brought with it. The clear blue of summer, the violet in morning and red in evening, the gray in storms and royal blue of the night dotted with the light of stars.

He never thought of the heaven so much as before he bgan to teach at McKinley High. There he met him. A young boy, only a few years younger than him with the appearance of an angel and it's voice and the heaven in his eyes, safed in the irises.

Why had his new best friend to be younger than him? The instance he entered the classroom and spotted Kurt Hummel in one of the back rows looking outside a window, he felt immediately attracted to him. If Kurt wasn't a minor, if Kurt wasn't his student, he would have Kurt in his his bedroom in any possible position thinkable, doing things that god would blush and hide his sight behind his hands.

But still, he IS Kurt's teacher and Kurt IS a minor. Kurt was taboo for him.

Still, Kurt was a good student, clever just like Blaine was in his age. Blaine was surprised that Kurt didn't skipped grades like he did back then.

Kurt came to the teacher table after lessons and talked on and on about the topics they discussed in German Class, the subject Blaine teached.

Then, Kurt began to visit him at lunch break, then after school, then they began to meet up at Blaine's apartment for movies and to try out Blaine's new coffee machine extra vaganza.

Blaine didn't ask Kurt what he told his friends and his father where he did go and with who but Blaine sure didn't told anyone that he befriended with one of his students and had a not so little crush on him.

One day, Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch in Blaine's livingroom, they watched _Rent _because Kurt wanted to watch some _Twilight_ thing and Blaine wanted something he could sing along to and after a long, somehow cute fight, with Kurt slapping his pillow again and again against Blaine, just because _how could you not have a crush on Tayler Lautner?_ Blaine got what he wanted and they watched _Rent_ with Kurt's reaction at the end, "I think I have a crush on that Mark guy."

"Why?" Asked Blaine.

"Because he is somehow pathetic. I don't know, I love those guys, just like Jacob. I want to hold them and cuddle with them until they feel better because I feel so sorry for them," concluded Kurt scratching his neck in thoughts.

Blaine observed him silently. When Kurt looked over at him they both smirked until they laughed loud. Kurt shifted closer until his head rested on Blaines chest.

Then, "You are my best friend," said Kurt quietly, looking up, eyes filled with anxiety and biting his bottom lip adorobly, his smile still remained in the corner of his mouth.

Why do you look so beautiful? Thought Blaine, gulping. _Why is it that you are so wonderful and why can't I kiss you? _His heart raced wildly, the wrinkles on his forehead narrowing. _Why is it that you are a junior, why have you to be my student?_

"-too." Whispered Blaine with an almost sad voice. "You are my best friend, too."

Kurt's face lit up and then they smiled at each other. Kurt moved closer, his arms winding around Blaine's tiny waist and they hugged.

"So, can we watch Twilight now?"

Blaine snorted loud out of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Here is part 2. I am not really happy with this chapter because I feel like I confuse more than anything else. Warning for the boys talking in German!

'I am 21, turning 22 soon, Kurt is 17. His birthday was in October. 10 months to go.'

Blaine sighed. This long until Kurt is 18 and it will still be illegal because he's Kurt's damn teacher!

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked up from his papers. Oh right, he was still in class.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I think the time is up," said the girl next to Kurt.

"What time?" Blaine asked confused. He still wasn't back into reality yet. The class laughed.

"The test? The time you set for us is over since 7 minutes ago."

"Oh, OH!"

"We are all finished." Confirmed the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. You are free to go now. Kurt? Collect the papers, please." The rest of the class took their bags and ran out of the classroom happy to leave earlier. Kurt instead, took his time to collect the test papers from the student desks and made his way in a comfortable pace over to Blaine who was back in his world of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Kurt. He placed the papers in front of Blaine and brought a chair over to sit opposite of Blaine for their after class chat.

"You," answered Blaine absent from reality. Kurt blushed but Blaine didn't noticed because he didn't even noticed his own words 5 seconds ago.

When Blaine came back to himself, any blush from Kurt's face was already vanished and they began their normal chat about the topics they discussed back in class.

"To be honest, I never thought that learning German could be this interesting and fun." Explained Kurt after Blaine asked how he liked it since it's his first year taking this class.

"Really?" Blaine looked hopeful. "I think, the whole class is new to the language and with the pace we go, I don't think there will be much any vocal training. Maybe next year we will do a debate in German, that would be great." Blaine sighed and padded his desk in a rythm with his fingers.

"Maybe we could try it now?" Proposed Kurt with a shrug. "You know, when I say I like something, I mean, I am obsessed with it-"

"-Like Taylor Lautner's body," threw Blaine in.

Kurt overheared that for now. "I mean, I really like it! I even tried to translate Music Of The Night to German. Sadly, I was disappointed when the German lyrics were totally different from the English ones when I looked them up but from the translations I found online, I wasn't that bad."

Blaine laughed, "Okay, I can see it. You like German." He patted his shoulder. "So let's give it a go. -Hallo!"(Hello)

Kurt smirked happily. "Guten Tag."(Hello)

"Wie geht es Ihnen?" Asked Blaine in formal German. (How are you?)

Kurt rested his chin on his hands and looked Blaine directly in the eyes. "Mir geht es..." It looked like Kurt was searching for a good word to use. "HERVORRAGEND!" He said, clapping his knee satisfied with himself. (I feel... EXCELLENT!) Blaine nodded his approval. And Kurt was back to thinking with Blaine watching him doing so. Kurt was so cute and adorable and gosh, his accent was so... so... Blaine didn't had a word for what it was, he only knew 'these feelings!' "Und wie geht es Ihnen?" (And how are you?) Questioned Kurt when he came back to the conversation.

Blaine had an evil grin on his face before he answered, "Ach, wissen sie, ich mache mir Sorgen um die Europapolitik der letzten Jahre. Griechenland, Irland und Spanien sind am hungern und alle machen nur Witze darüber, dass jeder Deutsche zwei Griechen besitzt. Die Menschen verhungern und die es nicht verstehen, machen ihre Witze."(You know, I am worried about the politics in Europe of the last years. Greece, Ireland and Spain's population is hungry and everyone makes jokes about them like 'every German owns two Greeks'. The people starve and the people who don't understand that makes their jokes.)

Kurt blinked blank. "BLAINE! That's too complicated." He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out in an attractive way.

They continued their little oral lesson until Kurt had to go to his next class.

Kurt was almost out the door when he turned back around to face Blaine.

"Blaine?" -Called one hummed his acknowledge. -"What do you want for Christmas?"

Blaine raised his gelled head. "What I want?"

Kurt nodded. 'You! In my bed, or on the couch, the kitchen floor would be okay, too!' He thought without even blinking.

"I don't have any specific wishes, Kurt. Just give me a candy cane?" He suggested with a small laugh.

Kurt giggled, his mouth covered by his hand. "They throw candy canes at you at every corner in this town. And I want to give you a real present, Blaine. Think!" Ordered Kurt his hands resting on his hips and the right foot tapping with impatience.

"Okayyy..." Blaine was deliberating his wishes.

"And?"

"Patience!" Told him the teacher. "Oh, that's good. I want a bow tie. A blue one if possible."

Kurt shook his head, "You mostly only wear red, grey or mustard-yellow clothes and you want a blue bowtie? Blue and red totally clash-"

"But blue goes with grey," he argued.

"And why a bowtie again, why not a tie or a broach for a change?"

Blaine didn't answer, he was just the bowtie type of guy, not the broach or tie type of guy.

"Okay," surrendered Kurt after an intense stare fight, "What kind of blue do you want?"

"Heaven."

"Heaven?" Kurt didn't believe in God and felt the walls building up just thinking about something religious related like heaven.

"Heaven like the sky!" Blaine showed his teeth in a bright smile at the thought.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, the sky got so many colors. You have to be more specific."

Warning. What happened next was not planned by Blaine but he couldn't control himself at that moment, he just hoped after it, that Kurt didn't noticed that Blaine was actually, really flirting.

"Okay. Then your eyes. I want the color of your eyes, Kurt." Blaine didn't even notice at first that he wasn't sitting anymore but standing right in front of Kurt, his fingers carressing Kurt's cheek with soft strokes. Okay, so now was it obvious that he was flirting. You would never normally touch your friend like that.

Kurt nodded shortly and broke away from the touch, his eyes not leaving Blaine's until he turned finally around and stepped out into the hallway.

And he was gone. 'Shit. Control yourself better Anderson! You cannot just flirt with the object of your desires!'

Christmas came closer from day to day, between Kurt and Blaine was everything allright and none of them tried to show their tensions.

On the last day of school before holidays, "Can I come over after school?"

"Sure," answered Blaine. Kurt visited him while his lunchbreak and helped to clean the classroom because the janitor is doing a shitty job in this school.

"Good. My family is leaving tomorrow really early."

"To which relatives?"

Kurt sighed heavy, "Carole's first and then we are up to my grandmother and hopefully she lets my grandfather in or we have to drive to him too."

"Why do people get a divorce when they are already over 80?" Laughed Blaine.

"What did she say, 'I don't want to die with that old scumbag by my side!'"

Blaine had to sit down, he laughed so much that he couldn't stand anymore. "Really?"

"Yes! And later she said, 'Kurt, give me the number of Orlando Bloom. I heared he is single again.' I only said, of course, whatever you want, granny."

Kurt eyed the clock. "Okay I have to now, see you later!"

"Okay, bye," Blaine waved goodbye and got back to cleaning the desks.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The doorbell rang and when Blaine opened the apartment door, he found Kurt in his arms, shouting his greetings and hugging him tight and comfortable. "I have to hurry, so let's do the presents exchange first."

"So soon? I thought you would stay like always." Blaine guided Kurt over to the couch in the living room.

"Can't. Dad wants me home early." He pouted.

"So, no movie or dinner together?"

Kurt shook his. "We could watch the news together?" He suggested just for a joke.

Blaine let his head fall. "It's okay, let's just exchange presents."

"Okay. Who first?"

"I will give you your present first," Blaine rised from the couch and went to his bedroom and came back with a few packets. "This is for your grandmother." He handed Kurt a poster roll.

Kurt unrolled the poster to find a hot picture of Orlando Bloom in his hands. He laughed, "She'll love it!" He rolled it back in it's form and put it on the floor for now. The next one was a nice broach ("It's so beautiful! THANK YOU!") and the last one was Dr Martens Boots with white topos, shipped from United Kingdom. "Are you crazy? Blaine, that's too much!"

"It's okay, Kurt. I don't have anyone else to give presents to this year. So, please, just accept it?" He took Kurt's hand and his eyes were big and pleading.

"Okay," Kurt gave in. There was a short silence until Kurt grabbed for his passenger bag and took out his present for Blaine. "This is for you." He put a small box in Blaine's hand with an excited smile.

"That's too small for a bowtie," he observed.

"Just open it?" Kurt asked a bit nervous.

So Blaine did. The much too little packet in his hand made his heart go crazy. What could it be? When he opened it, he found a small ring in it. The band was silver, on top was a black stone in the shape of a bow tie.

"It's a mood ring. You said, you wanted the sky but I couldn't decide on which color because the sky is always changing and then I found this shop where they costumize jewelry and I liked the idea of a ring changing like the sky. Oh gosh, Blaine just say you like it! Like now! Please!"

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that the word for heaven and sky is the same in German? They just say 'Himmel' to both."

"I don't understand." Kurt looked confused.

"Thank You. I love it." Blaine bowed over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

They both blushed when Blaine moved back. "You are welcome?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you liked the idea with the mood ring. I personally love mood rings! Since I was a small child I loved them and my mother had to always buy them for me when we went for a little window shopping. (I lose everything easily) I looked up some homepages what they say about different colors and decided to use this one. color-chart mood-ring-color-chart . php for further use in the story. I hope it is okay that I bring these things in. I know many people just like smut or angst... but I need my fluff.

* * *

Blaine hates his birthdays. Especially this one. He will be a year more older than Kurt and that for the next 9 months. He will be 5 years older than Kurt!

Such torture.

He wants to be 17 again, he wants to go to school with Kurt, not as his teacher but as his classmate and hopefully boyfriend? He wants to go to coffee dates after school and hold hands and sneak in his room at night when everyone is asleep to cuddle and.. do more and then make love for the first time under the stars when they drive to the lake in summer.

Timing wasn't Blaine's friend. That he knew or otherwise he could tell Kurt what he feels for him and not feel bad because it's not right for a teacher to be even friends with a student.

Back to the topic. It's January. Christmas and New Years are over and the next event for the two boys is Blaine's 22nd birthday. Kurt is finally back from his relatives and Blaine wears Kurt's ring ever since their christmas exchange. After he put the mood ring on, the black stone changed to a blue that reminded him of Kurt's eyes when he laughed about a really funy joke Blaine made that only Kurt understood.

When Kurt came to visit him after the holidays, his eyes fell in an instant on the ring, searching for the color. "You feel good today," Kurt noticed with a warm grin, eyes still on the stone. They went to the kitchen together to get drinks and snacks. "So what it is for today? Movies? Baking? Or just talking about Carole and Finn's awful relatives? Oh that reminds me, granny loves the poster. Thank You."

Blaine got two glasses out from the kitchen cabinet and went over to the fridge, filling them with orange juice. He handed Kurt his glass, and they sat on the high chairs at the kitchen island. "I don't really know what we could do. I am a bit depressed the last few days, really. You are the only thing that cheers me up in these cold days. Winter isn't really my season. To add my parents won't still be in Ohio for my birthday, so they missed Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year and now my birthday to add."

"Your birthday?" Kurt's face filled with surprise and he sat up straighter at the new information, looking directly at Blaine. "I didn't know. Is it soon?"

"Yes... It's not like, I like my birthday, so... To be honest," he shook his head, "I hate it! Every year the same..." Blaine stopped midsentence and sighed heavy.

"When is your birthday, Blaine?" Pressed Kurt.

"It doesn't matter, Kurt. Believe me. It's just a normal day. I-"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Blaine." He warned him with a glare. "When is your birthday. Tell me."

Blaine sighed again, this time a bit havier, and let his head fall. "It-It's the day after tomorrow."

Kurt nodded slowly, processing the new information and then smiled sweetly, glancing over at Blaine. He took his glass orange juice and walked over into the living room. "I want to play Super Mario, get the Wii out!" He shouted from the couch.

-Two days later-

Blaine was already waiting for Kurt's arrival. Normally his young friend would appear around 1 to 2 pm but not today, Blaine sat in his recliner, already waiting for some hours while he imagined his day with Kurt knocking on his door with a bottle champagne in one hand, then Kurt would jump him, kiss him, gratulate him in an extraordinary way to Blaine's liking and then they could... The door bell finally rang late afternoon and Blaine got up to open the door. No one was there. He stayed in the door frame, his head turning from right to left, searching for the guest in the empty hallway. A moment later his phone rang and he rushed back to the kitchen to get the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

No answer. He looked at the bright display to see who called but the number was suppressed. Blaine stared at the, 'Caller Unknown'-sign on his phone a while longer, until he heared a rustle from somewhere outside his apartment, and went back to shut the door. Before he closed the entrance, he searched again for a visitor in the corridor and again didn't find anyone. What he found instead was a trace to the first part of his birthday adventure, a note on a signal red paper that waited on the floor for him. The color itself was a shout to pick it up already. Clearly Kurt.

'Come downstairs.' Said the note in a neat handwriting.

Blaine was surprised. Did Kurt plan something for him? Or why did he play cat and mouse. The doorbell, the empty hallway, the call, the red note, what will happen next and where is his champagne and birthday make out? 'Okay, be responsible, no drunken make out with your student!'

He took his jacket, put his shoes on, and hurried down the stairs instead of taking the elevator to get faster to Kurt. Out of the building, he saw Kurt's Navigator placed a bit away from the designated parking lot. Blaine could see a small bouquet of roses placed on the hood for him, he looked around but couldn't find Kurt anywhere near his car. He was clearly not on his seat, no where around and not to Blaine's left or right, so he had to be somewhere else.

For some unknown reason, he glanced down on his quest to find his friend and found a small, almost indistinguishable path of blue and green glass stones on the ground. Blaine remembered that he saw these stones at Sheets-N-Things on special offer some days ago and thought about buying them but couldn't think of any use for them. It seemed like Kurt hadn't the same problem.

Blaine followed the stones that shined in the light of dawn, they guided him behind the apartment building to the little park, and lead further to the playground that was build only for the children in this apartment complex.

There he was, Kurt sat on one of the too many swings, his feet dragged over the sand and he showed off his teethy smile. He looked so kissable.

"Took you long enough!" Kurt shouted when he saw Blaine's small form appear around a corner.

Blaine grinned at him and jogged over. He sat on the swing next to Kurt and turned his head in Kurt's direction. "Hi," Blaine said still grinning like an idiot.

"Hi," said Kurt, his smile getting warmer. His feet playfuly pitter-pattered over to Blaine's, nudging one of them with the toecap and the sound of the swing chains jangling between them. "Happy Birthday."

"So far I know the happiest," replied Blaine with shiny eyes. They found each others gaze and a small blush creeped up there faces. Kurt then jumped off the swing, twirled around and took hold of Blaine's hand, tugging him back to his Navigator.

Kurt guided Blaine to the passenger seat and hold the door open for him, "I hope you have some money on you because I spend the last of my allowance on these beautiful roses and gas." He said, fishing the roses from the hood and took place on the driver's seat, placing the boquet on the back row.

"Some," Blaine said slowly and nodded after his fingers traced over the purse in his jacket pocket. "Where are we going? You know it's no good when someone from school sees us together."

"Just a short trip. We won't even take 10 minutes and then we are driving back to your place. Promise." Kurt backed out, drove down the street and turned right at the next traffic light. Their short trip ended near a little shopping street. They parked and got out of the car.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, clasping his fingers and swinged their hands between them back and forth. Blaine looked over at him, a gentle smile was plastered on Kurt's face, showing again his tiny teeth while he hummed on his way.

Kurt was already a bit taller than Blaine. Okay, Blaine was a bit shorter than average but not much. He hoped. But Kurt was still growing. Maybe he will be even a head taller than him next year?

Kurt lead him to a small bakery that was located between a flower shop and a superette. They entered the shop and were greeted by a small, round woman.

"You are back!" Welcomed them the small lady that looked a lot like Ron Weasley's mother.

"Like I told you, I only needed money," Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder. "Money, go pay the lady or you won't get any cake."

"What. I am 'money'?" Blaine turned to Kurt in disbelief. He was clearly joking but what a nice way to pay for your own birthday cake.

"Should I better call you 'purse' or 'wallet'?" Kurt bit his bottom lip in this adorable way only Kurt could.

The woman laughed behind the counter and got a white box filled with birthday cake out of nowhere.

"Here is your cake, sweetie." She told Blaine when he put some cash on the counter and reached for the box. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank You." Blaine's cheeks turned slightly pink, avoiding in a shy gesture her eyes. The woman immediately swooned over his cuteness factor.

"You are welcome." She answered with a dreamy gaze.

"Goodbye," Kurt and Blaine departed with Kurt holding his hand again.

"Pretty boy," the woman sighed when she thought they were out of earshot.

Blaine flushed red. Kurt snickered.

They returned to Blaine's apartment. Blaine put the cake in the fridge and Kurt disappeared into the bathroom to fresh up.

Blaine sat down on the couch and waited for Kurt to come back. He turned the television on and switched to the news, when they began with the weather forecast, Kurt entered the living room and sat beside Blaine with a heavy sigh.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, being confused with his change in mood.

Kurt frowned but didn't answer Blaine's question.

So Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Helloooo?"

The young man sighed again and his body slumped against Blaine's, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Blaine sat in silence and waited for Kurt to continue.

"I fucked up."

"And what?"

"You know 'what'." Kurt straightened his back and shifted away from Blaine. "I was still at home and gettintg ready for today. My father came home from the garage and asked me where I am going and I told him, I am going over to Mercedes." Kurt clawed his fingers in his his knees, closing his eyes and continued, "Then Finn came in and he told dad that Rachel is meeting with Mercedes. I said, we have a diva date night but then Finn argued, he would know because 'Rachel wouldn't shut up about things like that'. So, dad and Finn tried forcing me into telling them where I am going if not to Rachel or Mercedes' and we had a fight, a really bad fight and," he inhaled deeply, "I left. I just left. Left the house, ran to my car, and drove away as fast as possible, so they couldn't follow me."

It went silent after Kurt's confession.

So, they were in deep shit.

Kurt moved back to his place against Blaine and sighed for what felt like the hundreds time that day.

"Kurt, that's horrible! Why didn't you told me earlier? My birthday isn't important, you should leave and go home and talk with your dad."

"No."

"Kurt-"

"No. That's why I didn't told you earlier. You would have forced me to go home and then I couldn't have surprised you and everything. I want today to be a good, a happy day for you, Blaine."

Blaine just looked at Kurt, his eyes staying on Kurt's face while thinking.

"Kurt."

"Blaine, I-"

"Kurt, I am happy when you are happy. And I don't believe you, if you tell me that you are when you had a fight with your dad. I know you, Kurt, I know how important he is to you and you told me what you had to endure when your father was in a coma." Blaine put his arm around the boy's shoulder and Kurt grabbed for his other hand and laced their finger together. "You should go home now."

"Blaine. You don't understand." Kurt whispered.

"And what should that be?" Blaine made his teacher face. 'Really? You think me, a teacher doesn't understand?"'

He gulped. "You don't understand that I am the happiest when I am with you, Blaine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is part 4 that was originally a piece of part 3. This part totally misses story but developes the next step of Kurt and Blaine's realtionship. Warnings for kissing? And like I told the OP, the part got lost yesterday and I had to entirely write it again, so it's somehow the same but totaly different too...

* * *

'**Wooohhoooooo whoooo wooohooooo!**'

You wonder now what this outburst of happiness and excitement could be about but the answer is so easy. While you are anticipating Blaine's reply to Kurt's confession, their relationship actually progressed quite alot.

First; let's repeat Kurt's last words, "You don't understand that I am the happiest when I am with you, Blaine."

These were Kurt's words, that is what he said.

Blaine blinked wiith no end, unable to progress the words in his mind.

Kurt stared at him with wide, pleading eyes. If Blaine could feel or think anything right now, he would have felt how hard Kurt grabbed his hand, or how wet, no sweaty his hand was.

Kurt took a deep breath, he didn't want to lose Blaine, there had to be something to first; bring him back to earth, and second; to not abandon Kurt. It was risky, and Kurt never did anything like that before but he wanted to do this for some months already. He knew it deep down, Blaine was his first true love.

In a swift move Kurt's knee fled over Blaine's tighs, and with a little shift here and there, he sat on Blaine's lap. Blaine looked at him, still blinking. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's torso and then pressed them in his chest to hold him in place. He angled his head, inhaling as much oxygen as humanly possible, his face moving closer to the birthday boy and pressed their lips together. In his action, he began to close his eyes, relaxing in the moment, their lips touched.

When their lips parted after some long seconds, Kurt looked at him, and Blaine did the same, eyes not leaving his face. Kurt's tongue sneaked out of his mouth, the tip stroking over his own lips and catching what had to be the flavour of Blaine. His head came back down again and tried to snatch Blaine's mouth for a second kiss but only got his bottom lip and sucked it in his mouth. Blaine let out a quiet moan, losing himself for a moment.

Then Kurt's grib loosened on his chest and tightened again but only fetched the fabric of his shirt this time. Blaine didn't know why but it surely brought him back to here and now.

He gently pushed Kurt away. "What?" Kurt was still on his lap but their lips weren't glued together anymore, so, maybe, he could begin to think and realise what just happened.

His eyes went down to his lap where the connection between his and Kurt's body began, he could feel Kurt's ass and tighs, moving with his breathing. Kurt's legs were spread so that he could sit comfortable on his lap, showing of his crotch in these tight jeans. His eyes wandered higher, taking in all of this boy's body. Luckily, clothed to mention.

Blaine's gaze reached Kurt's shoulders and there wasn't much body left to look at until eyes would meet eyes. His own breath rushed in and out of his lungs like a torrent. 'Breathe. Try to be calm. Breathe. You can do it. Do the right thing. You know what to do. Breathe' Said the echoing mantra in his head. Too bad that it got quieter and quieter the higher his gaze went. When his eyes found the dark and wide blown pupils surrounded by a thin ring of blue, everything stopped for a moment. His breathing stopped, the echo in his head stopped, even the time stopped.

Kurt's the most beautiful person on this planet. So unbelievable beautiful with his porcelain skin, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes and wet, pink lips.

On Kurt's face was clearly lust and want written but also fear and Blaine knew, he was the reason for Kurt to be afraid. Kurt was afraid that he would stop all this, that he would push him off of him, maybe even so far as out of his life, and that there wouldn't even be friendship left.

It was so obvious. They both wanted the same. They both wanted each other.

Blaine's hands lifted from the couch fabric up to Kurt's knee, touching him so gentle, one could believe; he was touching the wings of a fingertips moved up from there over his tighs.

From the hip on, he put a soft press with his thumb to add on his jorney up Kurt's sides, the waist, rib for rib, then he slid over the chest, glided over the shoulders and to his back and finally captured Kurt's neck, pulled him in his space and gave Kurt his first open mouthed kiss.

Blaine broke away once more.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked gasping for air. Normally, he wouldn't forget to breathe but normally, he wouldn't kiss Kurt Hummel.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked clutching on Blaine's biceps.

"I asked first."

Kurt nodded his head like crazy, curling his lips in a teary smile and then sank down on Blaine's mouth again.

So, here we were.

'**Wooohhoooooo whoooo wooohooooo!**' Blaine had such an easy mind.


End file.
